headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Everett K. Ross
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = Everett Ross Everett Kenneth Ross | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Brooklyn, New York City Washington, D.C. Wakanda | associations = United States Department of State National Security Agency S.H.I.E.L.D. | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Ka-Zar'', Vol. 3 #17 | final appearance = | actor = Martin Freeman }} Everett K. Ross is a fictional government agent and a supporting character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is generally associated with the Black Panther family of comic book titles. His first appearance however, was in ''Ka-Zar'', Volume 3 #17 in September, 1998. The character has also made appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe where he was played by actor Martin Freeman. He was introduced in Captain America: Civil War in 2016, and took on a larger role in the Black Panther feature film in 2018. Biography Everett Kenneth Ross was a government agent who worked for the United States Department of State. He enjoyed a previous romantic relationship with one of his superiors, Nicole Adams. Adams assigned Ross to serve as an official government to visiting dignitary known as King T'Challa of Wakanda, also known as the Black Panther. Adams assured him that it would be an easy assignment - babysitting a man who liked to put on "pussycat ears" and climb buildings. This proved to be anything but, as Ross quickly discovered. Ross had T'Challa staying at the Leslie N. Hill Housing Project in the New Lots section of Brooklyn. T'Challa had better things to do than have Ross shadow him, so he left his aide, Zuri at the apartment to entertain Everett with a history lesson of Wakanda, while the Black Panther conducted business elsewhere. This assignment ultimately grew even more intense, as Ross had a nerve-wracking altercation with a rat he named Buster, as well as the appearance of the prince of all evil himself, Mephisto. Black Panther Vol 3 1 Abilities * Multilingualism: Everett K. Ross is fluent in both his native English, as well as Wakandan dialects. * Litigation: Everett K. Ross attended school at Oxford University, where he became proficient in business law and earned a degree. * Wakandan lore: Beginning with his early history lessons with Zuri, Everett K. Ross became an expert on Wakandan history and culture, ultimately becoming the world's foremost non-Wakandan authority on the subject. Notes & Trivia * * Everett Ross was assigned to be the Special Attaché for the Office of the Chief of Protocol. * Formerly held the title of Regent of Wakanda. Also served on the Wakandan council of the Taifa Ngao. * Has also worked as a consultant for both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the National Security Agency. * Martin Freeman is the first actor from the British mystery series Sherlock to play a major role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The second is Benedict Cumberbatch, who took on the role of Doctor Stephen Strange in the Doctor Strange feature film. Appearances Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * Captain America: Civil War * Black Panther See also External Links * * Everett K. Ross at Wikipedia * * Everett K. Ross at the MCU Wiki References